When i became pregnant
by Crystal DragMura
Summary: Lucy is finally pregnant with her boyfriend- Natsu Dragneel's kid. Who knew that pregnancy would lead to many problems such as jealousy and flirting!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey minna! This fanfic IS the fanfic from Instagram! Instead of being called "Love is truly beautiful" it's now called "when I became pregnant.." If you guys haven't read it, then DON'T spoil it by going on Instagram! haha and I'm also adding a few more things in here, so don't expect it to be ****_exactly_**** the same.**

Lucy POV

"Should I tell the guild first, or Natsu?" I thought " I think I should tell Natsu.. wait should I?" I started to blush slightly when I pictured how happy my lover would be if he heard, but then again he might not be ready to be a father yet... My blush slowly faded along with my confidence. I don't even think _I'm_ ready for this.. but then again I feel like fireworks on the fourth of July. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear someone open my window or footsteps.

Suddenly I was embraced from behind, someone was cuddling at the back of me and resting it's head on the back of my neck. I felt shivers running down my spine and my knees shook then immediately gave out, almost collapsing to the ground, but someone caught my wrist and pulled me into it's chest. I looked up to meet a pair of onyx eyes that looked very familiar

"n-natsu.. when d-did you g-get here?" I stuttered and blushed a tomato red. I looked down at my feet, thinking about how much I embarrassed myself in front of my boyfriend.

"Luce you don't have to be so shy... after that incident that happened weeks ago.. you shouldn't be embarrassed after all of the 'events' that occurred.." natsu smirked, making me remember every last detail of what happened that night.

That pink headed man seduced me that night, making turn into someone who I never knew I could be; even he was surprised about my actions when I started to kiss him passionately and also starting to undress him. He claimed me that night, and I didn't mind that. His body was gently pressing onto mine while his hands did some 'exploring' which made me tingle inside. Later that night we had our 'fun' and no one found out about it.

"Now you remember?" questioned Natsu, also smirking evilly at me "yes I do, but I also have news.." I started, making him shut up and give me his full attention "I'm.. pregnant.." I said looking at my feet, not daring to look at my boyfriend.

"so.. I get to start my own family?" questioned natsu, making me nod "yeah.." I answered awkwardly "well I'm glad then! I get to have a family with the woman I love" he stated, lifting me up, making our foreheads touch "..that also means.._you're mine.._" he smirked one last time before pulling me into a kiss, making me blush a scarlet red.

"Let's go tell the guild!" exclaimed Natsu after we parted; He lifted me onto his back, planning on giving me a piggy back ride to the guild.

"o-okay.." I replied, blushing even harder. " you look like a tomato Lucy.." said natsu, making me hit his head

"n-nastu!" I yelled " I'm just kidding Luce.. I love you.." Natsu's cheeks were turning into a light shade of pink, making me giggle

"I love you too.." I replied, giving his cheek a kiss

**BTW chapters will be short- gomen ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry minna for taking forever to update this. I couldn't log into instagram and see what I typed, so yeah. I have to improvise and see what I remember and what I don't! **

She's such a bitch! stealing my man like he's always been hers! I've known him way longer than her, and they've known each other just for like 2 or 3 years.. You'll regret doing that Lucy Heartfilia..

"Lisanna what are you thinking so hard about?" asked Mira "Oh, uh.. nothing! I was just seeing how cute Natsu and Lucy look together" lied Lisanna, putting on a fake grin, then slouched in her seat when her older sister left and sighed in relief.

Natsu and Lucy were in there own clique. Lucy was talking with Cana and Erza, Levy joining the conversation soon after. Natsu realized that Lucy was fidgeting in her seat now and then, her eyes wandering all around the guild. Natsu told Gray he'd fight with him later because he more important things to deal with.

"Hey Luce! Erza, Cana, Levy!" Natsu greeted all of the girls and stood in front of his girlfriend. "did you tell 'em?" asked Natsu, making the 3 girls curious and Lucy's heart race even more. "Uh-er..um.. no.." Lucy took a deep breath before she reported the news. "I-I'm pregnant.." she muttered, looking away.

"What?!" yelled Erza in disbelief, grabbing Natsu by his spiky pink hair, making him groan in pain; Erza was a darker shade than her hair, thinking about what the perverted dragon slayer might have done to her poor little angel- like friend, Lucy. "I'll cut you to many pieces!" threatened Erza, summoning a magic sword. In the nick of time Lucy spotted a diamond ring on her hand; That was a good excuse.

"H-hey Erza! When did that happen?" asked Lucy, her confident rising and dropping, not deciding weather it should rise or just fall. "What?" asked Erza, sounding a bit busy "w-when did you get engaged?" asked Lucy, when Erza lifted her left hand to her face and see the diamond ring crystal clear.

"O-Oh! Just last night at the cake shop. It was so romantic!" the requip mage sighed and blushed deeply

-Last night-

A familiar navy blue haired man and scarlet haired woman were sitting alone in the Magnolia park, admiring the view of the moon. The couple hand in hand, Erza resting her head on Jellal's shoulder, her eyes trying hard not to flutter shut. Jellal took a glimpse of his girlfriends beautiful face and chuckled when he saw she was trying to stay awake.

"Hey, you can't be tired yet..." whispered Jella, Titania only smiling at him with her eyes closed. "Too bad-I am.." replied Erza, making Jellal pick up Erza bridal style.

"J-Jellal?! Put me down!" squeaked Erza, trying to get out of her boyfriends strong grip. "Ah, the strong Titania can't get out of herself off?" teased Jellal making Erza only cross her arms and snort. "You're lucky we're dating.." He only smiled and kissed her cheek before heading off to a certain place with his Scarlet beauty in his arms. Erza seemed to have recognize the surroundings and only smirked

"The cake shop?" asked the S- class mage, Jellal only chuckled "Well you seemed to have figured it out" The couple entered, Erza still in his arms, but jumped out when she saw the owner walking out of the kitchen with his coat and keys in his hands. His eyes twinkled when he saw the familiar scarlet. "Well isn't it the queen of the fairies-Erza" stated the old man, making Erza grin

"This is Jellal Fernandes" introduced Erza, the old man putting his hands up to silence the lady. "So is this man your boyfirend?" asked the owner, smirking at the blushing woman. The heavenly body magic user only embraced the scarlet woman and instructed her to sit at a table. Jellal immediately grabbed the man by the arms and dragged him into the kitchen.

"I need your help.." said Jellal, looking as desperate as ever. Erza was sitting at a table, admiring the moon when suddenly the owner and her boyfriend were walking out with a huge box. "Open it" instructed Jellal, making Erza only nod in agreement and open the box. There laid a glistening silver band in a tiny box on the strawberry cake, and in red frosting the words "Will you marry me?" were laying neatly on the delicious lookig cake. Jellal's eyes widen when he saw his girlfriend's face with tears escaping.

"E-Erza.." gasped Jellal, Erza feeling her face to see she was crying. She only jumped onto him and squeeze him tightly. "Of course I will Jellal!" exclaimed the scarlet woman; Jellal only smiled and kissed her lovingly. "I love you.." he muttered. "I love you too.."

-present time-

"Oh that's so sweet!" squealed Lucy, holding onto Erza tightly, while Natsu only pried his girlfriend off and kissed her cheeks repeatedly. Lucy only giggled and pushed the dragon slayer away playfully, and to also escape his random kisses. "What Natsu?" asked the blonde, trying to become serious, but a gasp escaped her lips when Natsu was down on one knee, getting a grip and Lucy's left hand. He only grinned at her and took a deep breath.

"Luce..."

"Wait!" yelled Mirajane, running around to grab her camera. "Okay!"The take over mage tried to contain her squeals as best as she could while Lisanna was only shooting the blonde glares and dirty looks. "Lucy, we've known each other for quite a bit now, and I wanted to take the next step with you before anyone else could claim you and making you leave me; So will you be my wife?" asked Natsu, Lucy wiping away the tears of joy and squeezing her new fiance.

"Yes!" she shouted, Mira squealing like a school girl and the rest of the guild members either shouting in glee, or clapping in joy. Natsu slid the ring on Lucy's finger and kissed her senseless when suddenly Natsu swooped his fiance and informed everyone he was going to take Lucy home to do some 'things'. Lisanna was in the back, muttering every foul word she could manage to say when suddenly an idea popped inside her head.

"Watch out Lucy, I'll be the new Mrs. Dragneel"


End file.
